Sohma And Ko The Cursed Lifes
by DreamCreater XIII13
Summary: If You Had One Shot At Happiness...Would You Take It?
1. Intro

What Would You Do If U Couldnt Be Happy?  
What If You Could Would You Take The **Chance**?  
Or **Hide From It**?

Thats What All The Shomas Thought When The Ko Family Came Into There life.  
They all Wondered If They Would Be Happy With Ones Like Them...Or Would Akito Win And Leave The Shomas Alone Forever. Every 50 Years The Ko Family Has Chilldren Of The Zodiac Just Like The Shomas. Every Animal But The Ox Is Born This Year Is **Different**. The Snake Is Replaced With The Ox. But Will The Ox Be Happy? Will The Cats Be Alowed To see Eachother? Or Will The Family Heads Make All There Lifes A Liveing Hell.


	2. How To Read

Hey.

Before You Read My Fruits Basket Fan Fic...Things You Need To Know.

' ' = Is Someones Thoughts.

3 = Heart

^ ^ = Extra Note's I Want You To Know

Okaay!

Now That You Know All That...Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 1  The Beginning

The Phone Rang Through The Silent House, Shigure Anwsered The Phone On A Third Ring Not Wanting To Disturb Thoru's Cooking.

"Heloooooooo 3" Shigure Anwsered Being His Normal Loveing Self. There was silince on the other end, but Shigure knew it was Hatori."

" Why, Hatori! How`s It At The Main house? Why not say anything? OH! You wanted Toru to pick up the phone diddnt you! Shame! "

" Don't Put Me In Your World...Now This Is Important. Can You Be Serious For 5 Seconds, " Hatori Retorted Griping His Forhead To Keep From Yelling At Shigure.

" Of Course I Can Be Serious For You. 33 " Shigure Replyed In His Loveing Voice He Uses So Often. Hatori Sighed, Looked Around And After A Pause Said

" The Ko Family Has Given Word That The Zodiac's Have Been Born. Just Like 20 Year's ago. "

" ...So...Want To Come To Dinner? 333 " Shigure Asked After Sounding Serious. Hatori Hit His Desk And Yelled,

" Shigure! This Is An Important Matter We Must Discuss The Details On The Ko Fami- " Shigure Cut Off Hatori Saying,

" Come Now Every ones Going To Be At Dinner, We Can Discuss It Together. They'll Be Kisa, Hero, Haru, Aaya, Yuki, Kyo,Kagura,

Momiji. And Tohru will Be There. 3 " Hatori Refused To Say A Word, " Come On Hatori...Please. 3 " Hatori Reluctintly Replyed,  
" ...Fine. " Makeing Shigure To Jump Up A Bit And Yell.

" Yes! Everyone Will Be So Thrilled, " Shigure Thought ' Maybe Not Kyo... ' " See You At Dinner. Bye-Bye! 3 " Shigure Hung Up The Phone Before Hatori Could Reply. SHigure Walked Into The Dining Room Humming, To See Kyo Laying By The Table. Kyo Wore Baggu Brown Pants, A Black Shirt His Black And White Beeds Hung Lifelesly From His Wrist, His Orange Hair Vibrant Over His Black Shirt.

" Who Was That? " Kyo Asked Still A Bit Mad From The Fact That Everyone Was Comeing To The House Tonight. Shigure Was Fritened To Anwser, But After A Momment Of Hesition, With A Big Grin On His Face, He Replyed,

" Hatori! Hes Coming To Dinner! 3 " Kyo Hit The Table And Yelled,

" So Is Everyone Else! " Shigure Jumped, And Wile Shakeing A Little Replyed,

" K-kyo...Don't Be Mad. " Shigure Thought ' I Knew he wouldn't Like It ' Kyo Rooled Ower Growling. Yuki Walked In Saying In A Calm Voice,

" whats Going On Here...Stupid Cat. " Kyo Snaped. He Jumped Up And Yelled,

" That's It! Prepare Yourself Sissy Boy! "

" Bring It On Stupid Cat...Oh. I'm sorry Calling You stupid Is Offensive To Rock's. " Yuki Said Cooly.

" I'm Not Stupid! " Kyo Yelled Running Up To Yuki And Throwing A Punch. Yuki Grabed Kyos Fist In Mid Air, Kiched Him In The Stomac And Threw Him Across The Room Almost Hitting The Table. Shigure Shook In The Midle Of The Room Saying,

" Please Don't Destroy My House... " A Moment After Shigure Said That, Yuki And Kyo Charged At Eachother, Yuki Grabed Kyo And Threw Him Through The Side Door. The Door Smashed Down, Wile Kyo Cursed Outside Shigure Took The Fetal Position In The Corner Mumbling,

" ...My House...TT_TT " Torhu Ran Out Of The Kitchen Frantic, She Asked In A Fast Worried Voice,

" W-w-w-what. Ah! A-are You Alright? " Yuki Graciously Smiled And Said,

" Thank-You For Worrying Ms. Honda. But Its Kyo You should Be Worrying About...We Don't Want The Last Of His Brain Cell's To Die. " With A Face Red From Anger Kyo Yelled,

" Shut-Up! " Shigure Steped Out From His Corner Of Gloom, Cleared His Throught To Say,

" Now Our Guest's Should Be Here Soon. So Yuki, set The Table and Sweep Up The Broken Door. Kyo, Fix The

Door. and Tohru... " in A Surpriseingly Serious Voice, Untill He Said, " Come Have A Nap With Me. 3 " In His Normal Peverted Voice.

" Eh? " Was All Tourhu Could Say Before Yuki And Kyo Gave Shigure A Death Stare And Said In Perfect Secwence,

" You Will Do No Such Thing. " Shigure Said In A Rush Waveing His Hand Up And Down,

" I Was Only Joking... " He Thought ' If Looks Could Kill... ' Then Said, " Tohru Just Finish Dinner And Your Done. Kyo, Yuki...Start Working. "

" What! Why Me! " Kyo Yelled To Shigure Blinded By Anger. Shigure Began To Walk To His Room Saying, " Good-Night. 3 " And Entered His Room.

" Shigure! " Kyo Yelled His Face Turning Red From Being So Mad, Yuki Looked To Tourhu And Said,

" Allow Me To Set The Table Ms. Honda. " And Kyo Not Looking At Tourhu Blushed And Said,

" ...Ya And Ill Fix The Door. "

" N-no. I'll Do It Myself. I Don't Want To Trouble You. " Tourhu Said Franticly Waveing Her Arms. Yuki Looked At Her Sweetly And Replyed,

" Its No Trouble At All. I want To Help. " Kyo, Still Blushing, Replyed,

" ...It's My Fault The Door's Broken...So I'll Fix it. " Thouru Opened Her Mouth To Ardgue, But realized She Was Beat, And Said With A Bright Warm Smile,

" Okaay. Thank-You! " She Bowed And Returned To The Kitchen To Finishe The Rest Of Dinner. Kyo And Yuki Share A Look Wip There Heads Away From Eachother And Begin There Work.

What Happned After That Is Yet To Come.

- End Chapert One -


	4. Chapter 2 The Important Talk

A few hours later everyone arived. Momiji, Kagura, Kisa and Hero, were the first to arive. Hatsaharu came a few moments after them, Kagura couldnt keep her hand of kyo.

" Whaaaaaaaa!Kyo Hit Me! " Momiji cryed out loud. Kyos face turned red as he yelled at Momiji and Kagura,

" I Did No Such Thing! Stop Making Stuff Up! Kagura Get Off Me! " Kagura olny squezzed him tighter saying,

" But I Love You Soooo Much! "

" Well I Don't So Get Off Me! " Kyo Yelled when there was a knock on the door. Tohrhu ran out of the kitchen yelling,

" Coming. " Yuki stoped her the moment she left the kitchen.

" No Ill Get It Ms. Honda. " Yuki said with a sweet smile. Thoru Blushed stutering,

" T-t-Th-Th-thank-You Yuki. " Thoruh smiled thankfuly. Yuki walked to the door after tohru returned to the kitchen, when he opened the door,

" Why Yuki! What A Surprise! Is Lovely To See You Dear Brother. How- " Yuki slamed the door in his face. Shigure walked up behind Yuki asking,

" Yuki Was That Aaya? " Yuki turned around with an evil aura around him saying,

" Dont. Open. This. Door. " Shigure froze in his place as Yuki walked by.

" S-s-s-s-so It Was Aaya. " Shigure Mumbled shakly when Yuki was leving. Yuki stoped, and with his back to Shigure said,

" If You Let Him In Your Sleeping Outside Like A Dog. " Then walked away. Shigure stood there for a moment then anwsered the door.

" Aaya! 3 "

" Gure! 3 " Aayame Replyed happly.

" Oh Aaya How Ive Missed You. " Shigure said loveingly.

" Oh! Gure. It Pains Me To Leave You Alone For So Long. " Aayame replyed loveingly.

" What Are You Two Idiots Doing. " Hatori said anoied.

" Tori! When Did You Get Here! " Shigure and Aayame said in shock at the same time.

" ...Just Now. " Hatori replyed. ' ...Tori? ' Shigure geshtered to Aayame and Hatori,

" Well Come In. " Hatori sighed then entered with Aayame sayin,

" lets Get This Over With. " The three entered the Room,

" Hatori! I Diddnt Know You were Comeing! " Momiji called over everyones bickering. Hatori diddnt say anything, Wile Shigure said with a smile,

" It Was Vary Last Minute. Now... " Shigure got sudnley serious, " For An Important Matter... " Everyone was on edge exsept Hatori who just rooled his eyes.

" ... From Tori! 3 " Shigure said in his normal loveing voice. Yuki walked in saying,

" I Knew You Couldn't Be Serious. " Hatsaharu got up, and grabed Yuki's shirt. Yuki let out a sight, the said,

" Hello Haru. " Hatsaharu diddnt reply. After a moment of silence Hatori broke the silence by saying,

" ...Well after That Horrible Introduction. This Is a Serious Matter Akito Wanted Me To Pass On. "

' Akito? Important? No! Nononono! This Doesn't Involve Me, I Shouldn't Listen. ' Thourhu thought.

" The Ko Family Has Given Word That The Curse Has Entered There Family Like 20 Years Ago. " Everyone blinked repetedly. ^ no one understands what Hatori's trying to tell them ^

" You Mean... " Momiji said couriosly, " There's A Mate For All Of Us. " Momiji smiled inocently. ^ ...Well...Momiji Gets It ^

" Yes...Well sorta...But T- " Hatori began, before Aayame and Shigure cut in singing,

" A Snake Girl, A Dog Girl, A Rabbit Girl, A Tiger Boy, A sheep Girl, A Rat Girl, A Boar Boy, a Monkey Girl And A dragon Girl! ^-^ " Kyo snaped to atention when the cat wasnt mentiond.

" Wait...What About The Cat? "

" Well T- " Hatori began, before getting cut off by Hatori and Aayame...Again.

" There Never Was A cat On There Side, Just The Shoma Cat. "

" ...I See... " Kyo said sudnly feelind depresed.

" Actually...This Year Is Different. Aayame. " Hatori said with a half smile on his face.


End file.
